


Cowboy Blues by vtn [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Cowboy Blues by vtn read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Out of one eye, Spike sees Vicious, keen-eyed and ruthless. Out of the other eye, he sees Julia, golden-haired and captivating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Blues by vtn [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cowboy Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067139) by [vtn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn). 



**Title** : Cowboy Blues  
**Author** : vtn  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Cowboy Bebop  
**Character** : Julia/Spike Spiegel, Julia/Vicious, Spike Spiegel/Vicious, Julia/Spike Spiegel/Vicious  
**Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Out of one eye, Spike sees Vicious, keen-eyed and ruthless. Out of the other eye, he sees Julia, golden-haired and captivating.  
It's enough to give anyone the blues.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067139)  
**Length** 0:16:49 or 19:22  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Cowboy%20Blues%20by%20vtn.mp3.zip), [ music version here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Cowboy%20Blues%20by%20vtn%20%5Bmusic%5D.mp3.zip)

Song is: Terra Firma Cowboy Blues by Alabama 3


End file.
